Regret Message
by madokachanheart
Summary: based on Regret Message by Kagamine Rin


**this is a short story I wrote for my English class XD hope you enjoy. the last sentance is a reference to the next story I will write after i've finished alice of human sacrifice :D can u guess what it is?~**

1991

Many many years have passed since the green war. A girl stands alone by the Harbor, just staring out to the sea thinking of her deceased twin brother. The girls bright blond hair was flowing in the wind as she thought and thought, mumbling her brother's name again and again till she finally spoke

"Oh Len I miss you, I don't know what to do without you. You always did everything for me, no matter what, but I was always selfish and only causing you trouble." She said in a hoarse voice closing her teary blue eyes.

1983

A long long time ago there was a faraway town with a castle. The castle looked very eerie from outside. On the inside there was many many furniture that was scattered around everywhere and amongst all the furniture was a tiny princess of age fourteen, she ruled over the whole kingdom. By the princess's side was her very loyal servant who looked very alike. He was serving her tea at the time of three pm just like any other day. The princess showed him a smile; she had no idea what was awaiting her ahead.

The princess fiddled with her blond hair "Len you would do anything for me, right?" she asked staring into his bright blue eyes.

"yes my princess, even if the whole world became your enemy, I would still do my best to serve and protect you no matter what, even if it puts myself in danger." He replied with a smile.

"All I need is to see you smiling and laughing everyday princess that's all I wish for." The princess smiled "then I will do my best to make your wish come true as well Len"

The princess was in love with a man from the blue country across the sea but he wasn't much of a fan. For he was in love with a girl from the neighbouring green country. The princess was filled with rage and called upon her servant, who came quick as she called.

"What is it my princess?"

"Len I have a wish"

"What is it my princess?"

"I want you to make sure that the green country is badly stirred". She said in a cold soft voice to not be heard by anyone outside of the room. So Len went to do what she wished and war was soon declared on the green country.

Houses of the people were burned to the ground. So many voices will no longer make a sound. But the people who had suffered through so much pain didn't get any pity from the one who'd slain.

1986

Around two years after the horrible green war, neighbouring countries had started to build up so much rage. They started to head to the princesses castle to make sure _the daughter of evil_ will finally be slain for what she has done. Getting past the princess soldiers would be very easy as they are worn out from many years of war. All of the princess's servants had fled from the castle except one her loyal servant who looked very alike had come up with a grand plan.

"My princess I told you I would always protect you right?"

"Yes Len you did promise to protect me"

"Then my princess I want you to switch places with me for now I'll be the princess and you'll be a person covered in cheap rags, this way I know I can protect you from something bad that could end up happening that is my only wish no more than this, so please."

"Of course I will grant your only wish Len" She said giving him a smile. They quickly had switched their clothes and Len told the princess to quickly leave through the back gates so the princess did as he said.

A few months later the princess is now stuck in jail. Or so they had thought. She was awaiting her execution that was soon to come for her, the real princess was actually in the crowd thinking about all that she had done but it was too late as the so called princess was already being taken for execution. . As the clock hit three the so called princess let out a big grin and said "oh its tea time" and at that exact time her brother who she loved so much was gone forever.

1991

'I should have let myself be executed' thought the used to be princess then you wouldn't have to have died in such a cruel way. "You shouldn't think that way princess" the girl looked around to see where the familiar voice was coming from, but no one could be seen. She looked out to sea and made a wish. "To be born again as twins" she said softly. She slowly walked into the cold cold water. And vanished.

When the princess opened her eyes, she was in a new world, and soon she saw a familiar face in front of her. Another man who she now knows as her creator said "oh you're finally awake. This is your new friend his name is…" he said. _Len _she thought starting to get teary eyes.

Many years had passed; Rin and Len still live happily together as twin robots with their master. But in another alternate world a miracle was about to happen.

**Thank you so much for reading even though it sucks XD**


End file.
